


Education

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Education, Gen, Smart Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Education

Clint has a degree.   
Its in mathematics and physics.  
He completed his education after joining Shield,   
Ehen he was 17.  
His IQ is above Average with him having,  
160 IQ points.  
Clint is a genius,   
But he doesn't like to show off.  
Only Natasha, Fury and Hill know.   
He is a good sniper because,  
He is good at maths and physics.  
But he will keep it a secret.


End file.
